


第一次 [绿红绿 清水无差] (糖)

by Asabayou



Series: 那些英雄 [2]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Combination Ship, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asabayou/pseuds/Asabayou
Summary: 第二天，巴里从朦胧中醒来，发现自己躺在一团乱糟糟的棉被里，几乎什么都没穿。尽管这场面真的很像他们已经成功地完成了那一步，但他发现，以及确定地记得，他们好像、大概、确实、肯定没能，做到他们本来要做的事。他腾地坐起来，小声惊呼：“天啊，对不起，我忘记了——”
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, 绿红 - Relationship
Series: 那些英雄 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047628
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex_Belmont](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alex_Belmont).



哈尔和巴里第一次决定做一些该做的事时，已经过去好几个月了，感觉却仿佛早已过了好几年、好几十年——或者其实也没那么久，只不过是他们以每一次相聚和离别划分时间，像农民数着播种的次数衡量一年的进程那样：一半漫长得像一场望不见尽头的跋涉，另一半又短暂得像个间隙里做的梦，一道深、一道浅，年轮似地生长在生命里。

它长得实在过于自然，落的根又过于深刻，也因此表现得过于平常，像一棵无声息的树。大概因为他们本来就打算和对方共度余生，所以即使再多加一个不成文的约定，也没多大区别。朋友们得知他们的关系时，也只是点点头，却没问为什么，他们也就没想为什么，这个小变化就这么在所有人的默认中沉了底，没激起半点水花。

直到有一天，他们几个在餐厅里小聚，乐呵呵地挤兑一位以抱怨为名炫耀老婆的朋友，却忽然被反问一句，那你们呢？谁上谁下？....等等，这个表情，难道你们还没做过？他诧异地瞪大眼，脸颊两边的胡须吓得同时翘起来，那看起来实在有点滑稽，但也许他们自己的脸比这还滑稽。

巴里第一次发现这个问题，好像终于从又一个相对同时性造成的悖论里醒来，终于知晓今夕是何年，从脱节的感官里回归现实..他是不是太亏待哈尔了？哈尔从没有给自己留后路的习惯，因为这会让他失去应有的勇气，他不会像他一样花很长时间确认是否要改变自己的生活，他一向如暴风雨中的海鸥，带着一往无前的决绝，不迷茫也不妥协。他怎么可能在确认了方向之后，却还没有一头扎下去呢？也许，他们之间所有的一如既往都早已理所当然到不寻常的地步了。

尽管哈尔看上去并不很在意，当巴里犹豫着偷偷确认他的神色时，他只是很快地扯到另一个话题上，用他无与伦比的自信和幽默帮助所有人远离这份突如其来的尴尬。但他们实在相处太久了，他一抬手巴里都能猜到他要具现什么东西，他没办法假装自己看不出哈尔在想什么..这绝对是在照顾他。

正因如此，他才不能让他等得太久，总有一天他们的时间会流尽，他不能让哈尔陪他赌这个。所以，他第一个、也是第一次提议完成这一步，甚至拿出一份非常完整的计划：吃饭、看电影，一直到深夜，再去旅馆，流程比绝大多数言情剧还标准，老套又直白，但至少这很保险。而哈尔，他以前至少会抱怨那么一两句，又非要坚持跟他最好的朋友待在一起，可现在，他既没修改什么，也没对这规规矩矩的安排表达不满，只是笑着点头，说，好，都听你的——像是变了，又像是没变。而他越是这样，巴里越想为他做得再多一点、再好一点。既然哈尔都已经做了这么多，那为什么他不能呢？

但结果，正如他们经历的绝大部分事件那样，这个计划也没有按预想那般运作。

最开始，哈尔在返回地球时正巧卷入两个外星部落的战争，不得不为整件事负责，尽管他已经试图尽快解决，结果还是迟到了。幸运的是，巴里也没到，他们从一开始就默契地一同错过了餐厅订座的时间。

好极了，反正店员已经不会放他们入场了，干脆再多等会吧，哈尔想...可是，如果巴里不想来了呢，他知道这不太可能，但他还是无法控制自己不去这样想。毕竟，和以往不同，有一件事是他们俩都清楚的：走过这一步，才是真正地无法回头。

他也是第一次正视这个问题，是了，他不依赖性，却也从不回避它，如果有一条路放在他面前，他就会走上去，试一试，行便是行，不行便是不行。他一无所有地来，并早已准备要一无所有地去了，事物可以流经他，却从不留下。他也从来不缺乏这方面的经验，美女、辣妹、或者金发女郎，他在自己没有尽头的旅途中见过太多的人，但巴里..就只是巴里，他找不出更多词汇定义他，也就找不到合适的对策。

而如果，巴里仍在犹豫或者还没准备好，他决不会也不能催促或者提醒他，因为那对他来说几乎是一种另类的强迫——没有什么牺牲是他们不愿意为对方做的，他们就是这样的朋友，一直如此，没有什么事能改变这一点。

又不知过了多久，没等来闪电侠解决事件的日常新闻，也没有什么外星人过来入侵地球，甚至这条街上连个小偷都没有，今天罕见地平静到令人烦躁的地步。哈尔叹口气，再一看表，已经连电影的开场时间都过了，好吧，这下可彻底结束了，他反而得以轻松地按下拨号键。收到一句预料之中的“什么，不是明天吗？！”和一个瞬间到场的闪电侠，以及他囫囵在喉咙里快到听不清的一长串道歉。

这不重要，哈尔只想告诉他没关系，他们还有时间，来得及重新计划一切。可他才刚要开口说话，就见巴里身形一闪，眨眼间背着一个大背包跑回来，还换了身灰蓝色的西服，整个人刹不住车似地震颤了几秒，语速总算是磕磕绊绊地慢了下来：“我-我带了零食，我们跳到最后一步吧。”

他看起来不太好，哈尔隔着布料都能感觉得到他在发抖，脑袋半垂着，眼神躲闪，手指却又死死地抓着他的袖口，好像哈尔才是那个紧张到几乎要窜出去的人....他是不是又把自己逼得太紧了？他应该像以往那样鼓励他，给他勇气吗？还是劝他不要急，谨慎地再多考虑一会？

可他又实在太过坚定，与以往那些带着悲伤和迷茫的决绝不同，甚至...甚至是充满希望的，不是自信一定能顺利获胜的希望，而是更加单纯的、也许只是想让一切变得好一些的希望。仿佛正要下定决心与他一起面对一个无比庞大的灾难，最少也是宇宙热寂级别的，以至于哈尔也不自觉地提前进入了与搭档并肩作战的状态，还没来得及思考该不该拒绝，就已经被拉着走了......也许比那还要更多一点，因为过了好一会，他才发现自己的手已经握了回去，而巴里和他一样对此毫无知觉，只是那些微不可察的细小颤动从他们肌肤相贴的地方渐渐地褪去了。而他们的手，它们就只是待在那儿，好像本来就该如此。

但事情本不该这样的，至少不该如此，如果他们中的哪一个愿意多为自己考虑一点的话，完全可以得到一个更像恋人，而不是互相拖拽着前行的战友一般的开始。

可是，当他们就这样像两个普通人一样走在街道上时，脚掌落在地面上的感觉又奇怪地正确。哈尔猜，他可能只是太想念地球的重力了，不会过轻也不会过重，完美贴合他的身体习惯，某些久远到无法记起的回忆，以及更多的一切。

他们结伴和宾馆前台对话时，简直就是两个刚从荒郊野外滚回来，脸都没洗，只匆匆地换了套衣服就出来见人的登山客。前台一听说只要一张床，就忍不住用奇怪的眼光看着那个大背包，而巴里看起来对此毫无觉察，他绷着脸，脑袋紧紧夹在双肩之间，只管低头签字，和刚才那个破釜沉舟的英雄判若两人。哈尔勾着他的肩膀，在他身后偷偷地笑，就是不告诉他那人肯定是在猜他们带了多少小道具。

进了房间，锁好门，巴里才放松下来，他背上那只安慰地轻轻拍打着的手也悄然离去了。他拉开背包拉链，抽出被挤得皱巴巴的一团塑料包装，拽着四角拉平包装袋上的褶皱，递给哈尔：“是平时留着备用的，塞进去的时候放了点气...应该没有过期的，你吃之前记得检查一下。”

那团丑东西耷拉在哈尔手上，看起来比空包装袋还像可燃垃圾，可他轻轻地压着眉毛，近乎怜惜地垂着眼看它，好像那是一朵花、一颗星星，他所能拥有的最美丽可爱的东西。他放好它，又找出遥控器，打开电视，总结道：“好，现在我们有晚餐和电影了。”

没有沙发，他们只好一起靠在床头，肩膀挨着肩膀，把零食袋子夹在两人大腿相贴的位置，一边吃一边看电视。天色渐暗，荧屏的光映在他们脸上，倒是并不比电影院差多少，只是也不与从前有什么不同。好像巴里从未迟到，他们从未有过什么傻傻的约会计划，这只是又一个平凡而温暖的午后。

那个小袋子很快就见了底，为了不让它自己软趴趴地洒在床单上，他们只好贴得再近一点。而等它完全空了，哈尔就把它拿起来投进床下的垃圾桶里，同时巴里从包里捞出一个新的换上，他扔完回过身来正好能抢到第一口，有时候尝完还能问他一句，哇，你怎么还吃这个口味啊？巴里就抓起一把零食堵住他的嘴，笑着骂他，闭嘴，我又不知道它们会进你的肚子。

有那么一个瞬间，哈尔正倾着身子掏最后几片薯片，忽地感觉有什么从他手边掠过，仿佛有只小松鼠跑过，毛绒绒的尾巴尖扫过手背，轻盈而温暖。一回头，巴里正拿着一片薯片咬进嘴里，却没吃，就那么叼了一会，才好像终于察觉到视线一般回视过来，不躲不闪，只是无辜地眨着眼——哦，原来刚才是正巧碰到了他的手背。哈尔歪着脑袋看了看，突发奇想，捻起另一片塞进他嘴角，巴里呆呆地睁大眼任由他动作，下意识地抿起唇不让它掉落，结果两片都被压下去，斜斜地撇成一个小八字，像个卡通片里的老爷爷。哈尔笑他，他要气不气地鼓起脸颊，那些薯片便一齐翘起来，更像了。

突然，熟悉的鸣笛声冲进耳膜，是消防车，原来不知何时屏幕上已经换了另一幅画面，是一条关于火灾的报道。巴里确认了事发地，记下了建筑物大致的结构，便站起身来，回头看向哈尔，他早已经抢先戴上了灯戒，炫耀似地扬起拳头晃了晃，给他看灯戒顶上亮眼的意志之光。

巴里失笑，抬手与他碰拳，两枚戒指撞在一起，碰出一声轻响，两股能量汇在一处，迸出电火花似的闪光。而后那小小的闪光铺展开来，化作绚烂的色彩覆上两位英雄的腰身，他们相视一笑，萤绿与金红交织着穿过街道，在夕阳的余晖中晕出淡淡的光痕。

街上的人看见那痕迹，就像看见彗星的尾巴在天边闪过，带着忽然遇见某个微小的奇迹的快乐，远远地朝它离去的方向点头致意。却不知他们也回头向他招手，还帮他系好了鞋带，那本来会绊他一跤，让他被下个路口失控的卡车撞，但哈尔知道，因为停下卡车的那个是他。虽然那一瞬间他还不清楚发生了什么，但他感觉得到，在一片失了真的、重重叠叠的光影之中，只有身后的温度真实得可怕，是巴里，贴着他的后背，扶起他的手臂带至某个方向，一边用拇指蹭了蹭他的手腕，一边用食指轻轻敲他的戒指...自然而然地，他就知道要怎么做了。

他们很快抵达现场，各自找到自己的工作。偶尔瞥一眼确认彼此的位置，很快就会收到回应，一个微笑，一个手势，甚至擦肩而过时落在手臂上的一个轻到几乎无法被感知的拍抚。有时隔得远了、跑得快了，几乎捉不住身影，却依旧感觉另一人无处不在，随时可以毫不费力地前往他身边。

等他们处理好所有事，天边已经连最后一抹光亮都消失不见了。哈尔找了好一会，终于在一堆灰烬和残骸中翻出了巴里，他似乎有些疲惫，半睁着眼和他对视了好一会，才恍然大悟似地叹了一声，喃喃地问：“啊，这里已经没有需要搬走的东西了吗..？”

“不，我猜还有一个，”哈尔说，果然见他紧张地瞪大了眼四处张望，便抢在他迈开步子之前用力按住他的肩膀，“——就是你！你今天可别想再跑步了，听到没？”

说着，他变出一架飞机，却没把人放在驾驶舱里，而是在机翼上添了两个座位。他们飞得高，又是云疏月淡，抬眼便能看见漫天明亮的星。吹了会风，巴里清醒了许多，却没去看那些星星，而是低着头，看城市里熙熙攘攘的光，那些灯火明灭，倒也像是片喧闹的星空...唯独刚刚被火烧去了的那一小块，在那些肆虐的火光被他们扑灭之后，那里只留下了一个突兀的深色缺口，像黑洞。

哈尔在旁边，只能看见他紧蹙的眉头，但他明白他的挚友在想什么，因为他自己也是一样。不过，现在他在这，就不能放他一个人沉浸在这种想法里。所以，他凑过去，撞撞巴里的肩：“那个差点被卡车撞上的人，他怎么样了？”

巴里终于抬起头来，依然皱着眉，却也下意识地跟着他的问题开始回忆：“哦，他，我记得他，是个邻城来的大学生，现在应该正在和家人一起吃晚餐吧...”说到这，他发自内心地微笑起来，眉角也放松了些，于是哈尔也跟着一起微笑，“他经常在中城复杂的交通网里迷路，明明每次都提早出发了，却总是迟到。我偶尔碰见他在路中间迷路，就顺便把他送到正确的路上去....他今天也一定差点迟了到，才会连系鞋带的时间都没有吧。他有时会在我工作的地方停留，在警戒线外远远地看我们，又被四处找他的母亲拉走。我听过一点他们之间不算激烈的争论，他想做我们这样的工作，但他的身体不太好，家人们又担心他，希望他选择更安全的制造业。”

他顿了顿，笑意和眉间残留的忧愁一起淡去了，转为另一种非喜非忧的无奈：“不过今天，我读了他手边夹的书的标题，他很可能已经放弃了..也许以后我不会再那么经常地遇见他了。”

哈尔轻轻呼出一口气，问：“你不觉得他可惜吗？”

“怎么会，能够犹豫是他的幸运。”巴里轻轻地笑，哈尔不确定地看着他笑，半搂着他，谨慎地拍拍他的肩。巴里摇摇头，接着说，“何况，并不是只有这样才能帮助别人。比方说，今天那幢起火的大厦..如果不是承重墙有足够强的耐火稳定性，我们根本不可能在整栋楼倒塌前争取到这么多时间。而这都是建筑设计师们和工人们的心血，是他们一砖一瓦垒起的铁壁——这些心血并没有和大厦一起在火中付之一炬啊。”

他又笑起来，而这一次哈尔也跟着一起笑了，巴里的眼睛看起来像晴朗的天，被雨水洗刷过而更加澄澈明亮。他紧挨着他，就着这个半搂在一起的姿势重重地拍了拍他的背，感叹道：“怪不得他们给你建了个博物馆，你也是他们的博物馆啊。”

“要照你这么说，你不也是宇宙星空的博物馆吗？”巴里配合地顺着他的力道往前滑了滑，又很快坐回来，就这么靠在好友身边，无意识地轻晃着脚尖。

哈尔听了，便拉着他的肩膀，把他拽得更近，又自豪地抬高了音量：“那当然，我们可是最佳搭档。”

“你可真是一点也不谦虚。”巴里说，但他显然也十分赞同这句话。


	2. Chapter 2

他们再回到宾馆时，已经是晚上了。之前的节目早已经结束，所幸也已经没有谁记得电视里演了什么，两人照旧靠在一起，就像这段温馨的时光从未被其他事件抽去。

巴里盯着荧屏，眼前却总是闪过火场里烧得赤红的窗框，又想起昨天在档案上见过的照片，忍不住比对起来。嗯，嗯——不对，这里应该重新检查一下，那也许不是单纯的燃烧痕迹，还有可能混杂了其它的化学反应，甚至某种特殊能力留下的能量。如果真是这样，那么这将迫使他们重新审视这桩案件，刻不容缓。

“...对不起，能等我一会吗，”巴里边说边回头，才发现哈尔已经在看着他了，目光专注而宽容，正无声地询问着，发生了什么，可以和我说说吗？好吧，他也许并不需要刚才那句话，他怎么可能在哈尔面前藏住什么呢？无论是什么事，在他最好的搭档身边都会变得意外地简单。

于是，他马上跑了一趟，带回一小包灰烬，告诉他自己需要检查它的分子结构，并立即得到了回应：“当然，绿灯侠随时为你效劳。”巴里听见他略带笑意的话尾，也跟着一起笑了，哈尔一如既往地支持着他，那比什么都好。他顺手接过简易显微镜看了一会，结果确实如他所料。现在他得写非常多的书面资料，从建立猜想到设计实验，再到测定数据核实理论模型，以证明这个完全经得起验证的事实是经过科学合理的实验论证发现的，而不是绿灯侠或原子侠的超能力外援。

他又去拿了笔和纸，刚写下一行字，却忽然一个晃神，有一瞬间看不清自己写了什么。似乎从刚才开始就有点无法集中精神，但考虑到这份结果的重要性，他必须赶在今天之内完成....等等，已经过去几天了？昨天他约了哈尔，不对，他迟到了，所以那是前天——到现在为止一共过去三天了！这个事实嵌在他脑子里，针扎似地折磨着他。无论是对受害者还是嫌疑人来说，早一天能改变的东西实在太多了..他多希望这一切仍然来得及。

巴里一旦开始工作就很难停下来，哈尔想着，将电视的音量调到零，挑了块饼干送到他嘴边。可这位大忙人根本没吃多少，一开始还顺着他的意咬几口，用嘴唇碰碰他的指肚，后来就只是摇头，给他留一句“我没事”。他到底记不记得自己刚刚没吃晚饭，又跑了至少几百公里，并且在这之前还很有可能连着好几天彻夜工作了啊。

但那是巴里的战场，如果他一定要强撑着保持专注，那么他也只能看着他，在他眩晕时扶他一把。哈尔翻了翻巴里的背包，准备给他拆一包高热量的零食，放在他抬头就能看见的地方，但那包已经几乎全空了，他摸了半天，才在最底下找到个又方又扁的东西，大概是包压扁了的巧克力。

哈尔拎出来一看，才发现那是本书，书页随着他的动作自然散开，里边夹的小东西滑落出来，怕是什么重要的样本。他只好再伸手去捞，摸到好几张方形塑料片，中央有个熟悉的圆形凸起...哦，这个，这不是他以前经常揣在裤兜里的保险套吗？哈尔皱皱鼻子，眯起眼仔细辨别包装背面的小字，一个个地数过去，所有型号都有，每个型号都准备了至少两个——怎么连特小号都有，一会可得拿这事好好笑他一下。

巴里竟然把这些东西夹在书里，还把书藏在背包最底下...唉，他的小书呆巴里啊，哈尔笑笑，正要把小东西夹回书里，却突然瞥见一个了不得的词——骑乘位，旁边跟着一串小字：操作不当易导致白膜破裂形成血肿，需尽快医治，缝合后依然可能造成永久损伤，最好不要随意尝试。

翻开仔细一看，才发现那原来不是书，是手写的笔记，一行又一行写得工整又流畅，各个知识点相互串联，条理清晰。整理的全都是他们原本要在今晚做的事，精确地记载了与此相关的各个身体器官、它们的作用机理、具体操作步骤和各种注意事项，有些甚至标上了可能造成的疼痛的大致等级。

那笔记详尽到哈尔忍不住为他的好友自豪，他从未想到这种事也可以如此地严谨，详尽得像一份研究报告，甚至包含几幅人体器官剖面图的素描。此前他一直默认自己才是经验更丰富的那一个，毕竟巴里是那样一个乖男孩，浑身上下都写着：“如果我不是在心里确定了想要和你共度余生的话，就绝对不会主动做任何越界的事情”，连最严苛的老丈人都会对他放心。但现在，他开始觉得自己或许会在知识上输给巴里了。

他用手指夹着那几页，翻看了一会。事情倒也没他想象得那么夸张，有些地方描述得不够真实，并且绝大部分都是和安全措施和事后处理有关的，其中一些注意事项中带着明显的担忧，连字母都紧张得挤到一块去了，却又总在最后加上一句“但如果用上我的恢复力的话，应该可以承受。”——你是想一个人承受些什么啊，哈尔失笑。对巴里来说这些东西确实有点太新奇了，他更习惯一切照旧，却又总能在面对新挑战时展现出令他惊叹的决心，也是他总能鼓舞人心的原因。这样一个人怎么不值得最耐心的对待呢？他们会花一点时间慢慢适应这个新事物，而哈尔当然会尽全力保证这一切有个最好的结果。或者说，如果这不能让他们都感到舒适的话，那么也没必要再画蛇添足了。

哈尔又往下读了好几页，轻轻摩挲笔尖在纸上刻下的凹痕，巴里写东西总是这样认真，现在也是一样。他数了数没掉出来的那几张塑料片，猜他大约是从小到大按页数排尺寸的，便也照着这个顺序挨个夹回书里，放回原位。

再回头看看巴里，他还在一刻不停地写，只是速度逐渐慢了下来。时而出现短暂的停顿，头缓缓低下去，又突然颤一下，像一只被惊醒的蝉，接着瞬间出现在原来的位置，生怕谁发现似地。哈尔没去叫醒他，只是看着，快乐和自豪渐渐舒缓下去，化作更加柔软而漫长的感情，缠绕在胸腔内部，勒得他微微发痛。

直到巴里手一歪，在纸上划出一道长长的乱痕，他甩甩脑袋，把那张纸揉成一团。哈尔抬头看了一眼时间，决定先去浴室帮他调好水温。通常，如果不提醒巴里这件事的话，他很可能就会这么忘了，最后就这么埋在那堆文件里睡着，把案情细节拓印到自己脸上——反正就算第二天他把洗脸也一起忘了，也会很快代谢掉。上次巴里这么起床时，眉间印着“被害者眼眶结构严重损坏”，眼角印着“晶状体残留”，而他就那么迷茫地睁着一双完好的、迷蒙的蓝眼睛，晃着脑袋看他，对他说欢迎回来。哈尔偷偷地笑，差点把水抖到衣袖上。

他多费了些功夫，把水温调得稍高一些，才不至于让他冷。虽然巴里总习惯用凉水甚至冰水，那能麻痹痛觉，使他保持清醒，还能让他在一分钟内洗完澡更衣出门，但哈尔不会让他这么对自己。准备完毕，他抖落指尖的水珠，问：“你先洗还是我先？”....没有回应，他又喊了一遍，半天没有声响。

哈尔心里一紧，抓起洗手台上放的灯戒，推开门找他，人还在，依旧坐在床边，看起来没什么大变化。可整个房间似乎突然整洁了许多，那些铺了半边床的书稿已经消失了，电视屏幕一片漆黑，他刻意放的半盒饼干还在，装零食的包却已经封上了拉链。巴里手里攥着笔，却什么都没写，而是坐得端端正正，连脊背都挺得笔直，目光发直，嘴里还喃喃地念叨着什么。

不，他不会是在背那个——那个长得不得了的笔记吧。他真不该留他一个人，一个脑子转得比谁都快的傻瓜，还叫他听到浴室里的水声的。这一切发生得太过平常，他都忘了今天究竟有多特殊。

哈尔想了想，悄悄掩上门，点亮灯戒，穿过浴室的墙飘到巴里身后，具现出一只大手，虚虚地罩在他头顶，食指垂在他眼前，指肚上写着，嘿！巴里吓得一抖，瞬间化成一道虚影，腾地从床上跳起来。哈尔也被他吓了一跳，赶忙散去造物，没叫他磕着脑袋。

“嘿，伙计，”他落在床上，对懵着一张脸回过头来的好友露出微笑，“无论是什么事，我都不会让你一个人面对的，我不能，你知道，就只是不能。”

“......也是。”巴里点点头，无奈又纵容地回以微笑。他终于放松下来，这让哈尔终于可以拢着他的肩膀把他带走，感受他克制地、小心翼翼地贴在他身旁，实际上，他也一样，也许笨拙和真诚一样会传染。而等到关上浴室门，在封闭的小空间里各自褪下衣物的时候，他们反而更自在了些。这很自然，没什么好看的，也没什么没看过的，何况与搭档一同完成一件事总能让他们安心许多。

哈尔把最后一块布甩到马桶盖上时，巴里也已经脱了大半，却忽然停住了，褪到一半的袖子套在小臂上，他紧紧握着它，好像那是个手铐。他直直地盯着他的腹部，盯得哈尔又紧张又得意：不管怎么说，他觉得他还是要比巴里高一点、健壮一点的，他的好友更像一只猎豹，适合奔跑而不是扑杀。

“怎么啦，看入迷了吗？”哈尔笑着调侃他，弯起手臂秀了秀肌肉，但巴里没有抬头跟着他一起笑，他执着地盯着他，好像在研究什么犯罪痕迹，有什么沉重严峻的事实正摆在他面前。哈尔顺着他的视线低头去看，原来是他腹肌上那一道伤疤，新长的，不记得是什么时候留下的了。

巴里拧着眉，眼里凝聚着一种很柔软的悲伤，像是再多一点就害怕会刺痛他那样。他犹豫着，开始慢吞吞地组织语言：“你知道，只要再偏那么几厘米，或者再深一些...。”好吧，哈尔不得不承认，为了能早点回来，他确实是比平时英勇——好吧，也许是莽撞了那么一点点。

他从不因此后悔，只是巴里的眼神带给他一种比后悔更沉重，却又比愧疚更舒适的情绪。那令他想起自己每一次决定孤注一掷，每一次独自前行....那是勇气吗？很像，但也不完全是。更像是真正面对一切之前，静静看着云层或星空在眼前徐徐展开时，充盈在他身体里的全部：平静、专注、意志坚定、无怨无悔..甚至，自由。那一刻，那就是他愿意为之献出生命的天空，他生命中最灿烂的一部分。

哈尔把手放下来，并在身体两侧，老老实实地等着巴里的长篇大论，这样他就可以一边真心实意地说听懂了，一边故意用自己的方式反着来。可这次巴里没有，他没再说什么，只是叹了口气，丢下手上的衣物，拽过哈尔的肩膀，给了他一个不远不近的拥抱，头和肩膀紧挨着他，却在小腹前留了一段距离，大概是怕碰疼了他的伤。

他下意识地抱回去，想搂着他的腰把他拉得更近一点，又忽然发觉手下的触感有些奇怪：光滑柔嫩，还怕痒似地颤抖着，不像男人，更不像他碰过的任何女人，还莫名的熟悉。他愣了一会，才明白过来，那是一块新长的肉。他自己的伤口刚愈合时，偶尔揭开血痂，底下便是这样的皮肤。而他触碰着的那一块有些特殊，面积远远超过了伤口的范围，不是一条，更不是一片，几乎寻不到边际，他甚至能想象到它将巴里活生生撕裂开来的样子。

巴里啊，巴里。哈尔在心底轻叹，不着痕迹地移开手掌，转而绕过他的后颈，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。他们赤裸着拥抱，奔跑后残留的薄汗粘连在肌肤相贴的地方，还隐约带着些许火场深处烧焦了的灰烬气息。

不知过了多久，巴里先松开手，捡起地上散落的衣裤挨个叠好。哈尔则试着拧开热水，刚拿起花洒，就被夺了去，紧接着，细密的水滴雾似地包裹了他，绕过他身旁，轻轻地蹭过膝盖，而巴里抱着抢来的花洒，狡猾地冲他笑。

是巴里绕他转了两圈，将水从喷头里抖落出来，均匀地洒在他身上。结痂的伤口可以碰水，却不能太多，哈尔忍不住为好友的细心感动，即使他早带着这道伤蹚过青紫色的沼泽，还和里面的外星食人花打了一架。他眨眨眼，水珠凝在眼睫上，染得视野一片朦胧：“这可真有够快的，我的小雨云。”

“现在是晴天下的白云了。”巴里说着，把洗发露抹在头顶，沾水揉一揉便顶了满头泡沫，歪着脑袋给他看。

哈尔伸手一捋，帮他把泡沫抹开，化成参差不齐的小片，说：“不准确，是高积云。”

“你说得对，这会是一个适合飞行的好天气的。”他说着，把漫到耳边的白沫摘下来，团成一团，帽子似地往哈尔头顶上戴。

哈尔低头去接，却不料那团泡沫在他头顶一滚，他再一抬头，就整个儿挂在他额前那缕发丝上，瘫到他脸上去了。黏糊糊的，睁不开眼，他刚想抬手抹掉，却听见巴里的笑声，便索性这样闭着眼，作势要锤他的肩膀。

当然没锤到，巴里跑得飞快，只留下一串声音，从四周断断续续地传过来：“你不小心飞进云层里面啦，迷路的飞行员先生，猜猜——我在——哪个——方向吧！”奔跑时掀起的微风包裹着哈尔沾了温水的皮肤，带起微微的凉意。这一定又是在绕着他跑小圈了，他闭着眼，几乎感觉不到巴里从面前跑过的痕迹，但他知道他一定在自己身旁，时刻注视着他，那感觉像是被护佑着，让他比任何时候都更能专心。

他又想起刚刚那阵温和的雨，忽然明白，所有这些事里一直藏着一个无形的承诺。它带着满溢而出的珍重，软得像团棉花，轻得像朵云，却因饱含担忧而迟缓沉重，像一块浸满了水的旧棉花，拍一拍、晃一晃，藏在里面的悲伤与无奈便会哭泣似地渗出来，却依旧柔软如初。

“好呀。”于是，哈尔说，却没抖落脸上的泡沫，也没四处张望，只管向朦胧的前方伸出手去，轻轻一拢，便有手落在他掌心里，指尖碰着手腕，是巴里，他的声音也顺着两人相连接的地方一路震颤着传到他耳中：“哇，你找到我了！”

哈尔捉住这只手，捏捏他柔软的指腹，回答：“是你接住我了。”

“好吧，好吧，辩不过你，”巴里说，但他声音里的快乐是如此明显，哈尔宁愿为了这个多瞎一会，只不过巴里当然也不会让他的眼睛在黑暗里待太久，“闭好眼别说话，我要把泡沫冲走了。”他说着，又顺便帮他洗了洗头发，细心地揉搓、按摩、梳理，还偷偷把他额前那撮头发卷在食指上玩了一会。

哈尔刚被允许睁眼，便去抢巴里手里的花洒，巴里手腕一转，将喷洒水流的那一面换到外面，才放心地交给他。“好了，现在轮到我了。”他一边宣布，一边把好友的脑袋按进热水里，巴里笑着骂了他一句，就任他去了。

一开始，他还和哈尔有一搭没一搭地聊天，但没过一会就渐渐变为意义不明的小声嘟囔，声音没入水流里听不清楚。这多半是又开始困了，哈尔摇摇头，关上热水去拿毛巾。巴里打了个冷战，抬起眼迷茫地看他，“怎么了？”他问，就好像意识不到自己的声音有多小一样。

这家伙，昨天晚上肯定又通宵工作了，也许不止是昨晚，是好几天，两个身份的工作连轴转，才能让他忙得什么都记不清了。而这对他们来说甚至不能算最极端的情况，只要正义联盟几次连续传唤，甚至一次大范围的火灾、地震、外星入侵，都足够世界上最快的人忙上对他来说有好几十年那么漫长的时间....他们的时间总是不太充足的，能用来陪伴彼此的就更少了。

但无论如何，只要看见巴里还在，一切就都还好。哈尔伏下身，拍拍他的脸，“洗完了，出来擦干净，该睡觉了。”

“唔.....哦，好，”巴里应着他的触碰努力撑开眼睛，接过毛巾便要往哈尔身上围。哈尔于是拉起毛巾的另一端，顺势缠到他小臂上，包起来搓干。巴里眨眨眼，乖乖地悬着双臂任他摆布，直到全身上上下下都被擦了一遍，还维持着这个姿势。哈尔把衣服扔给他，他又独自摆弄了好半天，哈尔凑过去一看，原来是他之前叠衣服把所有扣子都系上了，正慢悠悠地挨个解呢。

眼看着他眼皮又快合上了，哈尔干脆把衣服抢下来扔了回去，又怕他自己走路摔了，就扶着他出了浴室，谁知巴里伸手圈住他的后背，也要扶他。两个人互相使力，反而走得歪歪扭扭，偏偏又谁都不愿意放手。好不容易走出几步，哈尔忽然感觉身边重量不太对，侧着头问他：“你是不是轻了，有在好好吃饭吗？”

“明明是你轻了，”巴里靠在他肩上，额头抵着他的太阳穴，在他耳边絮絮叨叨地问，“你确定你这几个月吃过东西吗？”哈尔又抱得紧了些，随口哄他：“我可是绿灯侠，放心，我的戒指保护着我呢，什么都不能影响我的健康。”

巴里听了，却皱起眉毛，认真地反驳他：“骗人，你明明叫哈罗德...”说到一半，他卡了壳，显出懵懂的神色来，分明是困得什么都记不清了。哈尔一边憋笑一边给他塞进被子里，但巴里的手一直黏在他背上，他只能一起躺进去。

巴里仍然圈着他，不知不觉间已经挪近了，鼻子埋在他未干的发丝里。这个拥抱与之前不太一样，干净的皂香取代了烟尘的苦味，他的皮肤被热汽烫得柔软湿润，而棉被又把余温封存在身旁，将剩余的水分慢慢蒸干。

过了一会，巴里又顺着枕头一点点滑了下去，鼻尖蹭过他的嘴唇，温暖的呼吸渗入口腔，短发毛绒绒地戳在脸上，逐渐移至脖颈与锁骨相接的地方。哈尔悄悄抬高了下颌，方便他把脑袋放进自己的肩窝，却发现巴里停下了，就这样安静地待在他心口前。他们现在几乎完全贴在一起，却又没有多少真正的触碰，而是保持着一个正好能感觉到温度的距离，只有皮肤底下透出的温度，暖融融地蒸着，好像他俩中间有条只有他不知道的分界线似地。哈尔把被子往下拉了拉，确保他半夜不会把自己闷死在里面。大概是怕冷，巴里又往下缩了缩，哈尔没多做思考，一把将他拽进怀里，他就把头抵在他胸膛上，不动了。

真好，哈尔又静静地看了他一会，才熄了灯。“晚安，巴里。”他压低了声音，轻轻地说，而巴里蹭着他，模模糊糊地回答：“晚安，哈尔。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们尝试用一般人常用的方法使彼此的关系“更进一步”，却发现他们已经不能比现在更爱对方了。那么，到底是友情还是爱情——又有什么要紧的呢？

巴里刚醒过来时，意识还有点朦胧。

....好痒，有什么羽毛似的东西塞在他鼻孔里，过了好一会，身体器官逐渐开始运作，他才看清楚，是哈尔额前那一团卷毛。他半个人都埋在他身前，鼻子碰着他的下巴，一手搂着他的腰，一条腿挤在他膝盖中间，另一半手脚则挂在墙上，像是正在揽着他跳舞，并且马上就要带他的舞伴飞上天去触摸群星一样——只要不看那堆被他踹翻了大半的被子的话。

哇，这绝对是他那些宇航员式无重力睡姿里有代表性的一种，至少能排进前几名。巴里拍一拍他的背，他就咕噜一声，收回四肢，搂得更近了一些。好吧，现在的难题是如何悄悄地震出去，并给他盖好被子，留下早餐和便条然后去上班，就像以前——等等，他们，好像、怎么会...什么都没穿？这里是哪？昨天发生了什么来着？他们，哦、不。

尽管这场面真的很像他们已经成功地完成了那一步，但他发现，以及确定地记起，他们好像、大概、确实、肯定没能，做到他们本来要做的事。他腾地坐起来，小声惊呼：“天啊，对不起，我忘记了——”

最后那段记忆实在太过恍惚，他只记得心跳，不是跑过头时激烈得仿佛要立即跳出血管的那种，而是平稳又熟悉的，长久地环绕在身边。他猜那大概就是哈尔，毕竟哈尔身边总是令人舒适的。

“你忘记了——”身后传来哈尔的懒懒的附和声，尾音刻意拖长了一拍，又拐了个小弯。

那在他还没意识到的瞬间让他安定下来，至少他没把自己震到床底下，巴里深吸一口气，终于得以拼出完整的句子：“我昨天忘记我们是来干什么的了！天啊，抱歉我竟然，我....我——”

“什么，哦，我好像也忘了，”哈尔跟着坐起来，把手放在他的膝盖上，“这不是你的错，如果你会忘记，那么替你记住就是我的责任。”他拍拍巴里的肩膀，在他回望过来的那一刻抛给他一个经典的哈尔式帅气眨眼，却又因睡乱了的头发而显得不伦不类。

“....你少来这套！”巴里把枕头拍到他脸上，又在他顺势接过枕头前抢回来抱在身前，“...我说真的，我很抱歉，我给你的时间太少了。”他低头揪了揪枕头边，却不知道该如何道歉，他做不了任何承诺，他们都清楚这一点。

“你知道吗，其实我也迟到了。”哈尔突然说，巴里惊讶地回头看他，他于是笑了笑，继续讲，“我在回来的路上救了一群逃生舱里的孩子，他们身后当然是有追兵的，那个领头的将军看见我的戒指，便停下来问我，为什么？他们的父母早就已经死去了，没有谁能真正地让他们健康地长大。我对此很遗憾，但对我们来说，这是开创新的时代所必需的，他们只是碰巧躺在命运车轮之下的牺牲品而已。”

他语调平缓，像在讲什么睡前故事：“而你将他们救下，放他们走，只会让他们的余生都活在贫穷、痛苦与仇恨之中，并且，我们统一且安康的新生活就将时刻处在他们的威胁当中。你或许以为你在做正确的事，实际上只是种下了战争的种子，而如果你停手，这场战争就会在这里结束，这对于整个宇宙的秩序难道不是有益的吗？”

说到这里，他停下来，看了看巴里。巴里一直都是个很耐心的倾听者，此时也自然知道他的老朋友想要什么，他配合地点点头，问：“所以呢，你是怎么做的？”

“我说，但他们是孩子。所以那些士兵跟我干了一架，我赢了，没有太多人受伤。”他轻描淡写地说，而巴里尽力不去想他身上那道伤疤，“我带他们去了一个遥远的宜居星球，足够遥远，我破坏了逃生舱的引擎，留下了武器和维生装置，并销毁了一部分资料。如果他们想要报仇，就必须重新开始从剩余的资料中研究如何克服这个星球的重力...灯戒说，这至少要花费三代人的努力。”

“你没做错，”巴里说，握住哈尔放在他膝上的那只手，紧贴着他的手背，“拥有一个长久的目标，相信它终能做成，怀抱着希望与信念一直走下去...这本身就能改变很多......虽然已经失去的东西不可能再挽回，但只要走得足够远，他们能得到的不止是目标本身。”

哈尔笑了，翻过手掌，与他十指相扣：“当然，他们第一次靠着自己的双手跨越天空的时候，一定会见到最美的星空。”

巴里也笑了，他知道这是一种很不讲理的小圈套，但是他没办法不走进去，没办法在倾听他最好的朋友说话时保持不快乐太久。即使他说的只是一种近乎蛮勇的理想，比如要与他一同并肩作战直到老去之类，他也会相信他，一边知道它有多么不现实一边信得义无反顾。

“所以，你看，我还会迟到，而且不止一次，不止一两个小时。我在地球上待着的时间说不定比你停下来的时间还少，我会让你一直等我，很久很久，也许比你剩下的生命还要漫长，也许连你这样的慢性子都会耗尽耐心。”哈尔说，直直地盯着巴里的眼睛。

巴里想不通，明明应该是他道歉的啊，怎么会变成这样。但他被盯着，感觉就像被牢牢抓住了，大网在他头顶扣得严严实实，再也无处可逃了。那使他忍不住想要移开视线，却又清楚不能在这里退缩。他再也没办法说出其他任何话来了，因为哈尔只给他留了这么一个出口，他只能紧张无措又饱含希望地闯进去，所以他笑了，郑重地回应：“没关系，已经足够了，足够好了...我能理解这有多么重要。”

——他们本就如此啊，像漂泊的候鸟，又像奔赴象冢的象，沉入海渊的鲸，在同一片浩瀚的孤独之中相识相知，奔波流离又殊途同归，珍惜又毫不吝啬地将生命推向既定的终点，从未停止，也从不想停止。

巴里深吸一口气，那些极柔软的悲伤再一次浮上他的面颊，但这一次他不再隐藏，而是完完整整地将它们呈现出来：“有时候，确实会有一些很难做的决定，你知道...在那种情况下，你甚至会不由自主地认为，你的人生和生命只能成为天平上最轻的东西.....但，如果、我是说如果，一定要告别的话，我保证你会是我名单上的最后一个。”

哈尔知道，那些话一直藏在巴里心底，只是他一直没能说出口来，也不确定是否有机会说。他们都知道，因为他们是如此地相似，以至于总能轻易猜出对方的想法，可说出它们仍然是一个很重要的仪式——面朝未来的告别仪式。

“这就够了，无论如何，总会有好事发生的...比如现在。”哈尔说着，从被褥中抽出身来，拉起白被的一边。巴里也跟着起身，站到床的另一边，拽着它的另两角，回以微笑：“真奇怪，那应该是我要说的话才对。”

“你也抢了很多应该由我来说的话啊。”哈尔说，他们一起拉着被子展开，铺平了，又分头给各个物品归位，把房间整理成入住前的样子。最后在门口给彼此一个拥抱，重重地拍打彼此的后背。

他们退房时，宾馆的前台开始用更加不言而喻的目光看着那个瘪成一片的背包，终于忍不住问了一句：“你们....把这些，全都用掉了？”

“没错，我们全用光啦。”哈尔立马抢在巴里表达疑惑之前回答，还暗示性地对她眨了眨眼。“——什么？”巴里终于明白过来，一边掏房卡一边瞪他，“你知道这会造成误会，还故意不提醒我？”

“没错。”哈尔挑挑眉，巴里撇撇嘴，撞他的肩膀，哈尔马上撞回去，又与他勾肩搭背地一起走出店门。他们都笑着告别，好像明天一早又会相见，又好像从未分离。

虽然他们都以为这是第一次，但实际上，答案早就在他们心中，一直在，久远而稳固地存在于这里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之后还有解析没写


End file.
